One Hundred Truths
by kdibs227cheerleader
Summary: The Titans know a lot about each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Set one**_

**One** – Cyborg has several music stations that can tell anyone in the tower, or on the mainland if it's turned up loud enough, what kind of mood he's in. When he's happy, it's the Black Eyed Peas. When he's thinking or stressed, it's going to be Skillet. But if he's really mad or worried it's going to be some sort of death metal. When it's that option, Robin happily gives his teammates earplugs.

**Two** – Raven has plenty of books in her room, more than enough to start her own bookstore. She has what one would expect to find there; books written by Charles Dickens and Edgar Allen Poe. But if you look close enough, past the well cracked spines of the tomes she always brings out into the common room, there are other books. Series like _Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, _and _The Chronicles of Narnia. _Raven, of course, would deny ever having any of these novels.

**Three **– Most people in Jump will tell you that Robin and Starfire are the cutest couple. However, Cyborg would like to point out that sometimes being the cutest, doesn't always mean being the best. Cyborg's seen how they care for each other, yes, but he's also seen how they hurt each other. How it pains Starfire when Robin locks himself in the file room. He's seen Robin fume when Starfire goes to unload her problems on either Raven or Beast Boy. They're cute, yes, but not perfect.

**Four **– Beast Boy sometimes goes on flying binges when they don't have any calls. He'll morph into the first bird that comes to mind, pick a direction, and fly for hours on end. Sometimes he forgets that he actually has to go back, and many times one or two of his friends will stay up waiting for him. It's not like he's running away or anything; more than anything, flying is addicting, and it's hard to put that feeling into words when so few can do it.

**Five** – Once a month all hell breaks loose in the tower. Starfire cries and shoots star bolts at the curtains. Raven simmers and the china breaks. The boys, wisely, have learned over the years to avoid their female companions during this time, especially after being threatened to have a certain body part removed on pain of death for taking the last soda.

**Six** – Caffeine is a funny topic in the tower. Robin can't survive without it; it takes at least three cups in the morning to fully wake him up. Cyborg doesn't drink coffee, but will indulge in the occasional energy drink while working all night on the T-Car. Raven drinks her herbal tea constantly, and Starfire never had a care to try it. Beast Boy, on the other hand, isn't allowed to have any. Coffee, energy drinks, and tea to some extent are out. Due to having animalistic traits, and seeing how animals react to caffeine, that situation has been avoided at all costs.

**Seven** – Robin knows he doesn't have a decent, or stable sometimes, relationship with Beast Boy. He knows it's mostly his fault, and he also knows that even though Beast Boy is an incredibly forgiving person, sometimes wounds run too deep to fully heal. So when he sees Cyborg joking and whispering with the changeling, having a friendship like that, he tries not to feel the sting of it, and tries harder not to feel the pit in his stomach knowing it's his fault he'll never have a friendship with Beast Boy like that.

**Eight** – Raven has a secret habit of checking in on her teammates when they're asleep. The first time it happened she was unnerved and felt like she was breaking some sort of code or trust. Now, however, she does it with the intention of keeping the nightmares at bay. No one ever did it for her, but for her friends and family, she would.

**Nine **– Starfire doesn't watch television often. However, there is one show she watches with attention, and she always makes sure Beast Boy is with her. After all, he's the only one that will patiently sit there and watch Doctor Who with her and cry unashamed at all the season finales, scream at Moffat, or debate on which Doctor or companion is the best. (Starfire loves 10 and Rose with a passion. Beast Boy is a firm fan of 11 and Donna. Both of them agree that Martha is the little black sheep of the DW show.)

**Ten** – If there is one room that all the titans avoid with all costs, it's the laundry room. None of them like to talk about the how doing the chore almost required calling the fire department, multiple band aides, or how many paper towels they went through that day.

Author's Note: So, I wrote something. Not sure how good it is, but whatever. Some points: I firmly think that Raven reads all kind of teen novels, not just boring old tomes. Robin actually feels guilty for how he acted towards Beast Boy during the Beast incident (but he's stubborn and won't admit it). Raven is actually pretty protective and attentive of her teammates. Starfire, I can she her liking Doctor Who, and Beast Boy is probably the only one that would be able to keep up and talk about it with her, much to their friends horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eleven** – Beast Boy doesn't do well with boats; it has to do with the fact that his parents died on one, not with himself having something happening to him (the worst happened already, so what's there to fear?). Never the less, he really doesn't like them. Beast Boy doesn't like to think of the time Cyborg dragged him on one, and he most definitely doesn't want to remember how he had a panic attack that nearly required Cyborg flying him back to the tower. Ever since that his metal best friend is the only one that knows what happened to his parents.

**Twelve** – Robin has this thing he does when he's worried about one of his friends that almost nearly gives his teammates a heart attack. See, Robin isn't a good with soothing words…so he cuddles. Ya, the fearless boy wonder is a stealth cuddlier. Each titan, with the exception of Starfire, each likes to retell the story of the first time it happen. Cyborg still thinks Beast Boy's was the best. "He's definitely a pod person! Robin doesn't cuddle!" "He was upset about the dog shelter being damaged in the store, I just wanted him to feel better!"

**Thirteen** – Raven hates spiders. Well, she would say that she doesn't tolerate them well. That's why whenever she sees one she goes to Beast Boy, holding a paper cup in hand, and points him in the right direction. Strangely enough, the boy doesn't tease her about it, merely rolls his eyes fondly and goes to do the 'dirty deed'.

**Fourteen** – Cyborg once tried to teach Beast Boy to drive the T-Car. After repairing the bumper four times and having to explain to Robin why the budget was out of whack, the metal teen thought it was better for everyone if the shifter stuck to running, flying, and swimming. That was certainly cheaper on his pockets.

**Fifteen** – Beast Boy doesn't really have a temper. The others know this fairly well, since their friend only ever gets mad if you mess with his friends or family. That's Beast Boy's only real hot button, and most of the Titans know well enough not to go too far in the jabs and teasing. However, when a new recruit, one that is far too cocky for his own good, makes a snide comment about Raven…well, it's safe to say that the particular member never said a bad word about anyone after the lashing Beast Boy gave him.

**Sixteen** – Robin never told anyone this, but he once snuck a peak into Beast Boy's files after meeting the Doom Patrol. After reading some of the mission reports, and staring at his keyboard in awe and horror, he got up and went to find his smaller teammate. Once he found him he told him, for no obvious reason that could be found by Beast Boy, that he was proud of him.

**Seventeen** – Raven still has the chicken that Beast Boy won for her. It rests in her closet, hidden by a rack of spare cloaks. No one knows she keeps it there, and she intends to keep it that way…for a while anyway.

**Eighteen** – When Starfire has nightmares, and who wouldn't with their job, she wakes up Beast Boy and the two of them go in search of all the free sheets and blankets in the tower. Then they meet up in either her bedroom or in the common room. After making the best fort they can, they both curl up in the nest of blankets and talk about everything and nothing until sleep comes knocking again.

**Nineteen **– Robin broke his ankle once trying to catch a robber, and since Raven refused to heal his limb after healing him for the fifth time that week, he was forced to wear and suffer with a cast. When Starfire drew a little heart on it, however, and explained that perhaps it would speed up the healing process, Robin blushed from his head all the way to his screwed up ankle.

**Twenty **– If there is one thing that Cyborg hates more than anything, it's when the tower suffers from an attack. Dealing with all the fired wires and melted metal is a pain in the rear, let me tell you. Do you even know how many wires run through the tower, do you?

Authors Note: Wow second set up in the next day? Okay, read and review people! I got some great responses from you little minions hehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Twenty-one – **The Doom Patrol taught Beast Boy a lot of things; hacking into a main frame, how to take someone out with just your hands, and how to almost die a million ways. One that he is pretty happy to learn, however, has nothing to do with fighting. Nope, Rita was adamant that he learn to dance. So, to this day, Beast Boy knows how to swing dance, how to do the foxtrot, and the waltz.

**Twenty-two** – Starfire really likes strawberries. In fact, the others have grown used to having an entire food drawer cleared out at the start of the berry picking season just so that the Tameranian will have enough room.

**Twenty-three** – Robin hates the circus. He isn't ready to tell anyone why and he isn't sure when he'll be ready. What bothers him most, though, is that when that time comes is if he'll have anyone worth wild to tell.

**Twenty-four **– Raven loves to watch Beast Boy. Not in the stalker sense, but because in some way, shape, or form, he's always moving. His ears are twitching, his ears are darting around, his body already to swift at a moment's notice. To her, every second she looks is another glimpse at how he works.

**Twenty-five** – Robins first date with Starfire wasn't as romantic as he wanted it to be. They missed their dinner reservations because of Mad Mod. Their walk in the park was ruined because of a freak rain storm. They couldn't even hold hands because of people cooing at them as they ran for shelter. Robin was upset, and even before he had a chance to start apologizing, Starfire simply clasped his hand and smiled. And like that, all those negative thoughts vanished.

**Twenty-six** – Beast Boy hates doctors. The titans know this much, so when appointments have to be done they have a very simple plan: Cyborg takes care of the medical stuff, Raven keeps Beast Boy's attention as well as she can, and Starfire and Robin watch and wait to run in case their friend makes a run for it.

**Twenty-seven – **Robin kinda has a love-hate relationship with the microwave. It works well for everyone else. But the second he uses it, for popcorn or to heat up his pizza from last night, it stops. There have been many times when the other titans have walked in to see Robin yelling at the appliance and have slowly walked back out of the room.

**Twenty-eight **– Beast Boy has eighty-three scars on his body. They range from his chest and back, down his arms, going to his palms, and even to his legs. The titans know the stories of eleven of the scars. Even though they could tell that Beast Boy didn't want to talk about it, just explaining those seemed painful. They don't even want to imagine what kinds of tales the other ones carry.

**Twenty-nine** – Cyborg knows all too well how to get back into his green buddy's good graces. A vegetable stir-fry from the vegan place downtown, something related to animals, or, and this is totally knowledge that only Cyborg knows, a copy of any book in Swahili.

**Thirty** – Robin is really good at rock climbing. Raven isn't, and every time they go the comments that come out of the empaths mouth leave her friends in stitches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thirty-one** – Starfire collects any kind of stuffed animal she can get her hands on. Shopping for her during holidays or birthdays makes her not only the simplest to shop for, but also the most entertaining to watch when she unwraps the gift.

**Thirty-two** – Raven alone is the only one to be allowed near Beast Boy's part of the shore. The little cluster of rocks that unspokenly is his is usually inhabited when the green teen is feeling bothered or upset about something, and after the Beast incident, Raven was the only one to go there. The others wanted to go out there, many times, but Raven and Beast Boy had few things they could call theirs, so they left their friends alone.

**Thirty-three** – Cyborg once tried to calculate the number of animals Beast Boy could shift into. When Robin saw what he was doing, he joined in as well. To this day both of them are still counting.

**Thirty-four** – If someone really wanted to see a possessive side of Raven, just tried and mock insult Beast Boy. The empath dislikes nothing more than seeing another person poke fun at the green boy.

**Thirty-five **– When one of them has a nightmare, it's common to take shelter in one of their friend's rooms. Cyborg can't count the number of times he's woken up to a small, green kitten on his chest, and Robin will always treasure the times Starfire snuggles up next to him during the night. Raven, however, will never tell the others that, in the late hours and on the receiving end of a nightmare, the bottom bunk in Beast Boy's room becomes the safest thing in her world.

**Thirty-six** – The girls and Cyborg have noticed that Robin and Beast Boy act very different when on strong pain relievers or coming off the effects of anesthesia. Robin will laugh at anything, which is scary considering how uptight the boy wonder is. Beast Boy, on the other hand, is utterly disorientated and the first time it happened the others were so frazzled that they almost took him to Star Labs out of fear and concern.

**Thirty-seven** – Post-It notes is one of the more unique ways the titans communicate with one another. They'll be posted on the fridge, on bedroom doors, sometimes even on articles of clothing. Everyone's got a color, too; pink for Starfire, blue for Cyborg, red for Robin, green for Beast Boy, and purple for Raven.

**Thirty-eight** – The first time Beast Boy was called a mutt was when he was ten. The guy who called him that walked away because he was too shy to say anything, having only been with the Doom Patrol for a few weeks. The second time was during a night out with his friends. That time the guy walked away with a black eye, a ripped shirt, and a warning from four pissed off superheroes that if he ever called their friend that again, the 'warning' would be worse.

**Thirty-nine** – Raven really likes Jelly Beans. She doesn't leave them in the kitchen, choosing instead to have them in her bed drawer, easily on hand for whenever she gets a craving.

**Forty** – Robin still can't seem to think that Slade really is dead. It may just be the paranoia talking, but it's a gut feeling that he's been trained to recognize that sometimes you can't just except that 'dead is dead'. Especially if you're a titan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forty-one **– The titans have learned over the years, that if someone buys a fuzzy blanket, they have to hide it as soon as they can. They don't like to think of the number of blankets they've lost to their green skinned friend over time.

**Forty-two** – Robin and Beast Boy teamed up one year for Halloween. They went as a pair of zombie slayers, and thought it was a good idea, until Raven decided to give them the ultimate Halloween experience. Now, neither of them can look at zombie items without cringing and running away screaming like little girls.

**Forty-three** – Cyborg has an unhealthy obsession with beef jerky. He knows this, his friends know this, and Beast Boy won't ever let him forget it. One time he tried to show his buddy what he was missing, and he nearly lost and arm. Now, if he eats his treat, he makes sure that Beast Boy is nowhere in sight.

**Forty-four** – There's a list in Raven's room, hidden under an old pile of dusty tomes. On it, written in perfect cursive, are the names of people she's saved…and those that she couldn't. She makes it a habit to look at the list once a day, so she never forgets.

**Forty-five** – Starfire once tried to understand the concept of internet games. Beast Boy and Cyborg were a great help, but no one could have seen the problem until it was too late. "What happened to the main computer?!" "Star got mad when she didn't beat the level…so she, um, kinda blasted the computer." "Great, Rob's going to kill us."

**Forty-six** – It was something that the four of them noticed, but never spoke of. Beast Boy would flirt with anyone, but he always kept them from being let in. It was normal, after Terra, and it was obvious it was going to take a while for those scars to heal. But it still saddened them to know that something like that had made their friend wary of who he let it.

**Forty-seven** – Robin let Starfire paint his nails once. Just once. It was clear liquid nail polish. He only let her do it, of course, because she was giving him those darn puppy eyes; not because he wanted an excuse to spend time with her.

**Forty-eight** – It's not often that one of them is kidnapped, but when it does happen…well it isn't pretty. No one wants to deal with four pissed off, worried, and murderous titans; especially when you've just taken one of their family.

**Forty-nine** – Robin can't draw. He had Beast Boy try to teach him once, but after the tenth try of trying to make a bunny rabbit, the boy wonder called it quits and stuck to stick figures.

**Fifty** – Hide and Seek was banned from the tower. Even if the other three won't admit it, Raven and Beast Boy had way too many unfair advantages that led to three days' worth of hunting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fifty-one** – Raven has one memory of her mother. It consists of her looking down at her from a window; Raven couldn't determine if the look in her mother's eyes was pity or fear.

**Fifty-two** – Beast Boy will never go back into a fun house. You could pay him enough to do it.

**Fifty-three** – Cyborg is really protective of his friends. He's even more protective of those he considers his family. So when some block head insults one of them, he's bound to retaliate.

**Fifty-four** – Starfire once saw Beast Boy's hands without his gloves on. She never told anyone, but if she grabbed his hand during movie night later on that day, she didn't say why and he didn't ask why.

**Fifty-five** – Raven's first carnival ride was a carousal. Whenever a carnival comes to Jump City, she makes sure it's the first and only ride she rides that day.

**Fifty-six** – None of them are particularly against sleepovers; what always starts the arguments is when there are only several blankets and three out of the five are cover hogs.

**Fifty-seven** – Starfire wasn't Robin's first kiss. It doesn't stop him from wishing she was his first, but he's willing to fight to make sure she's the last person he kisses ever again.

**Fifty-eight** – One of the funniest phone calls Beast Boy ever got was when he was out on a mission with Aqualad, and the others were asking him, in between screaming fits over the speaker, what the best way to catch a squirrel was.

**Fifty-nine** – Robin has a secret obsession with the 80's. No, the others don't know and they will never know.

**Sixty** – Mento once tried to guilt Beast Boy into coming back to the Doom Patrol. He was promptly surprised when the next day four pissed off teenage superheroes appeared on the base, fully prepared to defend their friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Sixty-one – After the Brotherhood of Evil and the year long war the Titans fought, none of them could stand to be away on missions lasting more than a week or so at a time. After being so far apart they couldn't find many reasons to be separated from each other.

Sixty-two – Starfire once dragged Robin to the annual mustard festival in Copper City. After the tenth pleading phone call, the others took pity on him and drove the five hours to rescue him.

Sixty-three – April fool's day was once a day feared by all in the tower. But it didn't scare them as badly as when one year after Beast Boy had turned seventeen that nothing happened. And nothing scared them more then, when asked about it, Beast Boy looked so confused as to why his friends were upset.

Sixty-four – Cyborg hates poodles. Raven, Starfire, and Robin don't know why, and from the way Beast Boy breaks down in hysterical laughter every time, and how Cyborg storms off muttering mutinously, they won't find out yet.

Sixty-five – Raven thinks, in the privacy of her room and only when she and Beast Boy are alone, that their friends were more nervous about their new relationship then the newly formed couple.

Sixty-seven – Beast Boy can speak several different languages. He knows Swahili from his years growing up in Africa, and French and German from his years abroad with the Doom Patrol. Most people wouldn't know it, but the only ones who do know are his teammates, simply because when he's really tired he lapses from English to one of his three other tongues.

Sixty-eight – Raven loves Harry Potter. She was once asked who her favorite character was, and she responded that she liked Snape the best. No one realized, though, that she could relate more with the potions master because she too felt the pressure of being labeled a bad guy, only being revealed as a good guy at the end.

Sixty-nine – The others don't like to think of the time Beast Boy had his wisdom teeth out; they liked it even less when they found out there were two extra wisdom teeth. That week was filled with them camped out in the med bay, each of them sleeping in shifts, and comforting their friend when the swelling caused his eyes to turn black and couldn't swallow the pain meds.

Seventy – Cyborg and Robin have a three year long poke war going on. No, they won't stop, and no the others can't interfere…well they could but they risk being held hostage and poked till dinner.


End file.
